Getting Intimate with a Friend
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Arnold and Rhonda, after agreeing to go over to her house to help plan a party, somehow get themselves trapped inside the basement of their house. While waiting, the two realize how much they have in common and start going out together, as friends! How will this relationship blossom? Arnold x Rhonda
1. Getting Invited

Here's a new story I had in mind to write out... yet another Arnold/Rhonda story, that I was thinking about for a while! I know there are some fans that are iffy about the pairing and a few that like the idea, but just give it a shot. Maybe you'll like it. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

One day, in PS 118's playground, the kids were running out in excitement as Arnold was looking around, wondering what to do in the playground today. Arnold nodded as he took a deep breath, noticing Gerald playing four ball with Sid and Harold.

"Hey Arnold, hold up a second!"

Arnold paused as he looked over to see Rhonda coming over. Rhonda sighed in relief as she said, "I'm so glad I caught you before you ran off. I mean, I could have sat with you at lunch and told you, but this is WAY more important I couldn't wait to get it out..."

"What is it, Rhonda?" Arnold asked as he turned to her.

"Well, you remember the cool party I threw a while back?" Rhonda asked.

Arnold raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I remember. It... well..."

"Yeah, it flopped." Rhonda looked down. "But at least you threw a cool geek party."

"I don't consider it a geek party, Rhonda, more like a... good friend get-together." Arnold explained. "Anyway, why did you ask?"

"Well, I want to throw a party at my house again, but this time, I want to invite all my friends! Nothing big, just a little... intimate get-together." Rhonda explained as she and Arnold went to the benches and sat down.

"That sounds nice, Rhonda." Arnold smiled. "I suppose that I'm invited to this party?"

"Well, of course! Who wouldn't invite you?" Rhonda smiled. "But that's not why I'm here. Besides me, you're obviously one of the best party planners in our school. Now, don't get me wrong, there are times we worry that you may screw up, and sometimes you do..."

"I know, I know, the polka band incident." Arnold sighed as Rhonda looked over to him.

"Aw, Arnold. Sure, it was a hindrance, but nevertheless, we still had a good time." Rhonda smiled. "Anyway, I need your help with the party, and I figured with my ideas and your way of planning, I figured maybe we can work together. I already talked to my parents about it, and they said it's fine, just as long as it's not TOO over the top."

Rhonda rolled her eyes. "Like my parties ever go over the top..."

"Well... okay, Rhonda." Arnold smiled. "What do you need help on, and how?"

Rhonda squealed a bit as she hugged Arnold. "Oh, thank you, Arnold, I'm so glad you decided to help. Anyway, the things I need... well, could you come over to my place after school? I really would like to have your opinions to know what I can do for my party."

"Sure, I can do that." Arnold nodded. "I don't have anything going on tonight with my grandparents, I'll just call them and tell them I'm going to be at your place until tonight."

"Thanks, Arnold!" Rhonda smiled as she got up. "Well, I'll see you later today!"

"Same here!" Arnold nodded as he got up and went over to his friends.

* * *

"So, Rhonda's thinking about throwing a party, huh?" Gerald said as he, Harold and Sid sat around.

"Yeah, this time, she's inviting everyone of her friends, not just the 'cool' kids." Arnold said as he used his fingers to use quotes on cool.

"Fine with me." Sid nodded. "I still wonder how she considers some of the people she selects as 'cool'. Rich, I get, older, I get, and Nadine I can understand because she's her friend, but what qualifies people like us as 'geeks'?"

"Well, some I understand." Arnold said as he looked at Sid and Harold. "I know you two used to date Rhonda. Whatever happened with that?"

"Well..." Harold put a hand over his shoulder. "It's really embarrassing... I was being a bit of a slob and spilt nacho cheese on her. She broke up with me in an instant."

"And our swan boat me and Rhonda were riding on tipped over and she got wet." Sid looked down. "Maybe I was really bad with swan boats, but either way, we broke up."

"Ouch..." Gerald said. "I can see why Rhonda would not want to invite you guys... even if you three still remain friends."

"Ah, well, I'm not that upset." Harold smiled as he saw Big Patty passing by. "I moved on from my experiences..."

"And I'm feeling pretty lucky this morning..." Sid smirked as he saw a couple of fourth grade girls walk past him. He gave a wink and a weird sound from his mouth.

The fourth grade girls rolled their eyes and walked off. Sid smiled. "They dig me..."

Gerald sighed as he shook his head. "You're badder than me when I'm trying to flirt with girls!"

Harold, Sid and Arnold raised an eyebrow at Gerald, as Gerald instantly blushed. "Uh, not that I'm admitting that I'm bad... in fact, I'm good! VERY good!"

Gerald then saw Phoebe walking with Helga as he called out, "Hey, Pheebs, are those new glasses, because I think they look really cute on you!"

Phoebe, hearing that, gave a giggle as Helga gave an eyeroll as the two went on their way.

Gerald sighed in relief as he said, "Aw yeah, I still got it!"

Arnold, Sid and Harold just rolled their eyes.

"So, she really wants you to come over to her place?" Harold asked, in curiosity. "I guess me and Sid should warn you then... Rhonda's parents are a little iffy concerning boys with their daughter."

"Really?" Arnold said in surprise.

"Oh, you probably haven't met them personally, but trust me, Rhonda's dad gives a really, REALLY good death glare." Sid shuddered. "Even when it's only me and Rhonda for homework assignments, he gives me that stare."

"I share my sentiments with Sid." Harold said. "Rhonda's mother always questioned how I always have an... eating thing going... she acts like I eat everything in sight!"

"Oh, come on. Surely, Rhonda's parents aren't that bad." Arnold frowned as he heard the school bell ring, indicating recess was over.

"Just trust us on this..." Sid said as the four started walking back to school together.

Arnold rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'll keep watch on Rhonda's parents, but I'm sure you're probably overreacting..."

* * *

"You really sure it's a good idea to invite Arnold into your house, what with your parents having some standards on boys?" Nadine asked Rhonda as the two of them were walking inside.

Rhonda laughed, "Oh, Nadine, you worry too much. I just need Arnold's help to set up my party for sometime this week. I'm not dating him!"

"Still, I know your parents, they always had this unsureness about you just hanging around with kids that are lower than you." Nadine sighed. "I know it took some time before my parents and I gained their trust..."

"Hey, Arnold's the nicest person I know." Rhonda smiled as the two walked in the classroom. "Besides, I'm not worried. They know about Arnold, they know he helps people..."

"Yeah, what would they think if they find out you invited him to your house to plan the party you're planning?" Nadine frowned.

Rhonda laughed. "Come on, Nadine. What could possibly happen while Arnold and I spend some time planning an intimate get-together for our friends?"

Nadine sighed as the two sat down in their seats at Mr. Simmons' classroom. "I don't know for sure... but I have a feeling..."

Rhonda sighed as she looked up as Mr. Simmons started up his next lesson, hopefully, something good was going to come out of Arnold and Rhonda's plans for their intimate get-together.

* * *

That's Chapter One done! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Looking Inside Rhonda's House

Here is the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Pretty soon, after school, Arnold sat next to Rhonda as the two of them rode together on the bus.

"Again, I really appreciate you staying with me to help plan my party, Arnold." Rhonda smiled, turning to Arnold.

"It's no trouble, Rhonda, really." Arnold said. "After all, we're friends, right? Or at least... acquaintances that talk with each other in moments like these?"

"Arnold..." Rhonda laughed. "Everyone is your friend. You're the most social kid I've ever seen... and I don't care if you end up on the poor or rich list, to me, you're always... one of a kind."

Arnold smiled. "Thanks for the cheerful attitude, Rhonda."

Rhonda smiled as the bus stopped near the bus stop next to Rhonda's place. The two of them got up as they walked out together and up to the house.

"Just so you know, my mom's home right now, but my dad is usually a little busy... but he'll be back around four-thirty, five o'clock at best." Rhonda said as she rang the doorbell.

"Welcome home, sweetheart." Brooke Lloyd answered the door with a smile... then looked over to the boy next to her daughter as she said, "Oh, hello, Arnold. Haven't seen you since the boarding house thing."

"Yeah..." Arnold said, knowing Brooke and Buckley referred to their temporary poor status as the 'boarding house adventure'. "How are you doing, Mrs. Lloyd?"

"Wonderfully, thank you, dear." Brooke smiled as she opened the door. "Come right in."

Arnold stepped inside and looked around. He had been to Rhonda's house a lot of times, but this is the first time he actually took a look around the place without the hint of a party going on. It seemed to be like a regular house, except that Rhonda's place had some good paintings, and a nice upper deck. Arnold remembered going up to that deck a couple of times, but this was the first time he actually looked around the area. It felt like he was exploring Mr. Redmond's place again, only he knew this was Rhonda's house. And he did notice some slight differences in the way the Lloyds decorated their place. Pretty soon Arnold and Rhonda were sitting down at a kitchen table as Arnold looked around.

"Impressed?" Rhonda asked as Arnold looked to her.

"The house feels great... not as great as Mr. Redmond's place, but still pretty good..." Arnold said as Brooke came out with some cocoa, then stopped.

"You actually met Sammy Redmond?" Brooke asked as she gave the cocoa to Arnold and Rhonda.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lloyd." Arnold said as he sipped some hot chocolate. "Yeah, I met Mr. Redmond at a hockey game... according to his sources, I saved his life from an incoming hockey puck, but all I did was move my foam finger up."

"Incredible..." Brooke smiled. "You know, Buckley never managed to get that lucky."

"But isn't Mr. Lloyd rich... well, what am I saying, of course you're all rich... but have you really never met Mr. Redmond?" Arnold asked in surprise.

"No, we never have." Brooke shook her head. "You know, me and Buckley have been trying, but we never got lucky... Arnold, you surely are lucky to even meet such a rich person... aside from us."

"Arnold's just here to help me plan for my... intimate get-together, Mother." Rhonda explained as some of the butlers came inside to wipe some of the tables.

"Oh, of course. You always told me that he always planned good parties. Well, I'll leave you two to it... oh, Rhonda, your father called and he needs me to come over for a special event." Brooke said as she got up. "Do you think you'll be okay on your own until you get back?"

"Mother, there are servants walking around, and I have a friend with me." Rhonda rolled her eyes. "I think I'll be fine."

"Okay... well, I'll let you know when we're back..." Brooke said as she went out.

Rhonda nodded as she turned to Arnold. "Okay, why don't we go over some ideas?"

"All right." Arnold said as Rhonda pulled out a notepad. "Were there ideas you had in mind?"

"Well... I was thinking, for my intimate get-together, maybe we can throw in some nice party favors..." Rhonda looked up.

"Maybe hats?" Arnold asked.

"Nah, I don't think hats are the 'in'..." Rhonda shook her head. "But your hat's just fine as it is, Arnold. You just keep it on you!"

"Thanks, Rhonda. Heaven knows I don't want to be separated from my hat." Arnold said as he put his hand on his hat, feeling the brim. "Okay, hats are out... how about a nice formal attire, like dress in nice clothes..."

"I guess that could work... nothing's wrong with being formal..." Rhonda smiled. "What about music, though... I need some good music..."

"Make it more of a slow dance get-together?" Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"I guess you can say that..." Rhonda nodded.

"Well... I was thinking..." Arnold started.

"Maybe we can try some..." Rhonda said at the same time.

"...Dino Spumoni music?" Arnold and Rhonda said at the same time before they realized it.

"Yeah, yeah, that might work!" Arnold said. "You got a CD player?"

"I think we may have one in the basement." Rhonda said as she got up. "Come on, I'll lead you there."

Arnold nodded as he followed Rhonda out the door of the dining area.

* * *

Pretty soon, Arnold and Rhonda reached a door as she opened it up, leading inside a downstairs area.

"...You guys really DO have a basement?" Arnold said in shock.

"Yeah, but it's mostly used to store some junk we either don't need or we grew out of... but if we just walk right downstairs, I'll dig around for that old CD player." Rhonda said as she turned on the light and went downstairs.

Arnold nodded as he walked in and shut the door as he followed Rhonda downstairs. He thought he heard a clicking sound as he shut the basement door, but he ignored it. The two eventually walked down as Rhonda opened up a box and dug around as she smiled. "There we go..."

Rhonda pulled out an old CD player as she blew on it and dusted it. "A little dusty, but I can probably get one of the servants to get it polished up. What do you think?"

"I think it looks pretty good, Rhonda." Arnold smiled.

"Wonderful! Glad you love it!" Rhonda smiled. "Now come on, let's get back up! I assume you left the door open?"

"What do you mean, you assumed?" Arnold asked.

Rhonda stopped short as she turned to Arnold. "What? Arnold... please tell me you didn't close the door."

"Why?" Arnold asked.

"The locks from that door are on the outside, not the inside, and my parents and servants lost the key to the basement a long time ago!" Rhonda said in worry. "Arnold, we're locked in the basement!"

"What?" Arnold said in worry.

* * *

And there is the second chapter! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Finding Common Ground

Here is the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Arnold took a deep breath as he looked at the door of the basement and started knocking on it. "Hello? Hello? We're stuck down in the basement!"

"It's no use, Arnold. Nobody's around that vincinity to hear us." Rhonda sighed. "Nobody even thinks about the basement because nobody rarely goes down here..."

"NOBODY goes down here? Not even if they need something?" Arnold asked as he walked down.

"Well, occasionally if there's something that's 'in', we have one of the servants dig it up, but..." Rhonda started... before shaking nervously.

"Uh, Rhond-" Arnold started before Rhonda started to cry.

"Oh God, we're stuck here! We're never going to be found!" Rhonda started sniffling as she laid her head down. "I hate being down here, it's too dark! It's... it's..."

Rhonda started crying as Arnold looked in shock... and sighed. He had not seen Rhonda moaning and crying a lot since she went broke. Arnold shook his head as he went to her.

"Rhonda. Look at me." Arnold said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "LOOK at me."

Rhonda looked at Arnold, tears in her face.

"You're overreacting again." Arnold said, trying to be tough, but firm. "If you were stuck in, say... a freezer in the cafeteria, I don't think other students would see you the same way... just remember what I said!"

Rhonda sighed as she looked down, tears still evident. "I'm sorry, Arnold, I'm acting pathetic again, aren't I?"

Arnold looked at Rhonda, but before he could say anything, Rhonda sighed. "You don't need to say it. I know. I know I'm pathetic... and I cry over the simplest things... sure, I may act all confident and be like, the most fashion obsessed girl of them all, but one thing going wrong, and I'm crying on the inside while still trying to be confident... but when I'm found out, that's when I blubber."

Arnold looked at Rhonda as she looked down, sadly. "You know, there's days when I'm afraid that... people won't look at me the same way, thinking that I won't grow up to be pretty..."

"Rhonda, surely you don't believe what others think." Arnold said as Rhonda looked at him. "Come on, you're clearly not Sid. I know you learn lessons, whereas he never DOES learn his lesson. You can't let people's opinions judge you... and in my opinion, pretty or not, I know you'll still be one of the nicest girls I know... even if you try it in your own way..."

Rhonda looked over to Arnold and smiled. "Do you really think I'm nice?"

"Rhonda, I've seen the real you. Even if you act all 'in', you still treat everyone equally, even the geeks and nerds." Arnold told her.

"I do, don't I?" Rhonda smiled, looking towards Arnold.

"Of course. I mean, if you didn't, you'd still be throwing parties where everyone is excluded." Arnold explained. "And what other person would think you and a girl who loves bugs and sports would never get along? You and Nadine think that best friend pairing works out for the best!"

"Yeah, me and Nadine have always stuck together... even if we have been doing our own things, we're still friends." Rhonda smiled.

"I'm saying Rhonda... don't worry about it... I'm scared too, but I know we're going to get out..." Arnold said to Rhonda as she took a deep breath.

Rhonda gave a smile. "Thanks, Arnold. I needed that advice..."

"Hey, it's what I'm always good at..." Arnold smiled. "You know, while we wait, what don't we talk about the intimate get-together we're planning some more..."

"Of course!" Rhonda nodded as she pulled out her notepad, turning on the light.

* * *

After a few minutes of talking about their plans for the party, Arnold and Rhonda nodded as Arnold said, "I think that's a really good idea, Rhonda."

"You really think so? Thanks. I've been wondering whether I should include the normal sandwiches or the triangles. I'm glad the rectangular ones work just as well..." Rhonda laughed.

"Yeah..." Arnold said. "You know, Rhonda, I really like this... if I only I had some type of drink..."

"Yeah, I am feeling a little parched myself." Rhonda smiled. "What I wouldn't give for a small Yahoo soda right now..."

"Yeah, just on a small glass, about halfway up..." Arnold said.

"With maybe a little umbrella on it..." Rhonda smiled.

"And it's best to do it on the roof!" Arnold and Rhonda said at the same time.

They looked at each other as Arnold said, "You like your Yahoo sodas like that?"

"Well, occasionally, I drink them out of the bottle, but whenever my parents make one up..." Rhonda blushed.

"Same with my grandma... as eccentric as she is, she sure knows how to make good on the Yahoo umbrella drinks." Arnold smiled.

"Wow..." Rhonda smiled.

"You know what I like to do near the end of the day, when I'm alone and I just want to relax?" Arnold asked.

"What's that?" Rhonda asked, looking to Arnold in curiosity.

"Well, aside from doing my homework and all that, I just like to put in some music and relax..." Arnold smiled.

"I always do that too... when my parents aren't busy taking me to parties and all that..." Rhonda nodded, understanding.

"Yeah... you know, I think we always enjoy Dino Spumoni... even if they are from a different time period..." Arnold started.

"...his music feels like it fits us commonly..." Rhonda smiled. "Tell me, Arnold, have you ever... danced?"

"Danced?" Arnold asked. "A few times..."

"Really?" Rhonda smiled. "You... want to practice?"

Arnold looked at Rhonda in confused surprise, then gave a bit of a smile.

"I'd love to..."

* * *

Upstairs, Brooke and Buckley were looking around the rooms as they had just came back. When they asked the servants where their daughter was, none of them had a clue, which left the two worried as they decided to look for their daughter, but nothing turned up in the search.

"Where could our daughter have gone?" Brooke said, worried.

"I don't know..." Buckley said in worry. "Sweetheart, where did you see Rhonda last?"

"She was with that Arnold boy in our house, discussing her next party, bu-" Brooke started before hearing music coming from another area. "Where is that musi-"

It was then Brooke and Buckley realized where the music is coming from. "THE BASEMENT!"

"Of course!" Buckley groaned. "How did we forget the basement! Rhonda always gets stuck there on accident sometimes!"

"Strange... she usually is in a fit of worry..." Brooke said as the two went towards the basement door. "What changed that to music?"

Buckley shrugged as he opened the door... and gasped as he and Brooke looked in.

Downstairs, Arnold and Rhonda were practicing dancing, as if in a ballroom style.

"And... step, two, three, four, and step, two, three, four..." Rhonda said. "You're getting good at this..."

"Thanks, Rhonda." Arnold blushed.

"Our little girl, teaching a boy how to dance?" Buckley said in shock. "And Arnold, no less?"

"Buckley?" Brooke looked up.

"He's no Harold or Sid, for sure..." Buckley paused. "I don't know..."

"I think they look cute..." Brooke smiled, just watching the two dance for a little while until the music was done. It was then Buckley coughed that got the two's attention.

"Oh! How long..." Arnold started.

"About a few minutes ago..." Brooke explained as Rhonda went up and hugged her parents, sighing in relief. "You okay, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine, mom." Rhonda smiled. "Arnold was there to get me through this while we waited..."

"I see..." Brooke said as she and Buckley turned to Arnold.

"Thank you, Arnold. I know our baby girl isn't easy to handle..." Buckley said.

"She isn't any trouble at all, Mr. Lloyd. In fact, she's actually great company." Arnold said as he looked at the clock. "Well, it's getting a little late, I need to get back to my home..."

"I can drive you back." Buckley smiled as he lead Arnold outside.

"Thanks, Mr. Lloyd." Arnold said. "And hope those plans work out, Rhonda!"

"Hope they do too!" Rhonda smiled as she hugged Arnold. "Hey, you want to hang out tomorrow?"

"Uh, sure." Arnold nodded. "If that's..."

Buckley gave a smile as he said, "It's fine with me, Arnold."

"Of course!" Brooke said. "We look forward to seeing you again..."

"Then it's settled." Rhonda smiled. "See you at school!"

Arnold nodded as he and Buckley went out.

Rhonda gave a smile of content as Brooke noticed her daughter feeling relaxed. "Hmmmm... Rhonda, is there something going on between you and Arnold?"

"What?" Rhonda said in shock. "Well... I don't know. I think a good friendship right now..."

As Rhonda went upstairs still with that content smile, Brooke gave a warm smile as she thought, "Aw, my little girl is in love and doesn't realize it... that's the same look I had when I met Buckley..."

Brooke gave a look towards the door which Buckley and Arnold exited out of. "The question is... how long until she realizes it..."

* * *

That's chapter three done! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. Bus Conversation

Here is the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Arnold was waking up from his slumber as he was getting dressed up for school.

 _"Well, another day, another sense of trouble."_ Arnold thought to himself as he went into his closet to get dressed. _"I wonder who'll need my help today, if any. Maybe Sid has a new obsession that he won't let go of... maybe Harold is so bored he probably will do something that most people would regret... maybe Rhonda lost her nail polish and is so upset... maybe Helga ran into a problem with one guy she crossed... maybe Rhonda chipped a nail and needs a comforting friend to make it better... maybe Phoebe gets a sudden fear of heights that I can calm her down... maybe Gerald... er, maybe Rhonda's hair is... maybe Rhonda..."_

Arnold paused. _"Why am I thinking so much on Rhonda today? Maybe it's because we were doing party plans... I'm sorry, intimate get-together plans. Hmmm... well, maybe Gerald has a little girl problem... let's face it, he always does, I mean, why can't he just say he like likes Phoebe? I mean, I know I have a hard time with admitting to people I like like them like Ruth, Lila and Rhonda, but..."_

Arnold's eyes widened. _"Wait, why did I put RHONDA on my list of like likes? Ugh, I got to get her out of my head for a minute... just because I got trapped in the basement with her for a couple hours doesn't mean anything! Although we do dance pretty well... and she's pretty cute when she laughs... and even if she is a little egotistical, she does have a heart. We both care for our friends, and..."_

Arnold yelped as he had everything put on. _"I must be thinking too hard on this... besides, her parents would kill me if they found out I even LIKED Rhonda... let alone, like like her... wait, there's that like like thing again! I don't like like Rhonda... do I?"_

Arnold had to think about it for a moment as he went downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

Arnold was still thinking about it as he went on the bus with Gerald, the latter noticed.

"Arnold? Arnold? Hey man, snap out of it!" Gerald shouted in his ear.

"Huh?" Arnold blinked as he looked around, then noticed Gerald. "Oh, Gerald. When did you get here?"

Gerald sighed as he looked down. "Oh man, I know that look. Are you thinking about Lila again?"

"Gerald, I got over Lila a month ago!" Arnold sighed. "No, I was thinking of something else."

"You sure you weren't thinking of Lila, because usually when you have that face, you concoct a small plan to try to get Lila to like like..." Gerald started.

"Gerald, I assure you. Lila is the last thing on my mind right now." Arnold shook his head. "No, I'm thinking about the intimate get-together Rhonda and I have planned for everyone."

"Oh yeah!" Gerald snapped his fingers. "How'd everything go?"

"Oh... well... we planned, we got something good... expect the invitations tomorrow or the next day handed by Rhonda." Arnold said.

"All right." Gerald said as the bus stopped as Rhonda came in and paid the bus fare. Rhonda looked up and smiled as she walked over to where Arnold and Gerald were.

"Hello, Arnold. Gerald, hope you don't mind, but I'd like to talk to Arnold for a moment..." Rhonda said.

"Oh... of course. Planning something?" Gerald said as he got out of his seat.

"You could say that." Rhonda said as she sat next to Arnold.

As Gerald went to the seat near the back, where Curly was bobbing his head to an imaginary tune, he sighed as he tried to look over at where Rhonda and Arnold were seated.

* * *

Over at their seat, Arnold looked over to Rhonda as he said, "Did everything go safely?"

"I assure you, no more locked basements for me again, and I assure you won't get into any again, either." Rhonda laughed.

"Yeah..." Arnold smiled. "Though the dance lessons were pretty nice."

"Oh yeah, no doubt..." Rhonda smiled. "You know, Arnold, I think my parents really like you."

"They do?" Arnold said in shock.

"Yeah... daddy told me that he had his doubts at first, but he told me you had a talk with him." Rhonda said.

Arnold nodded as he remembered the details.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"You know, my daughter really trusts you, Arnold." Buckley said as he and Arnold were in the limo._

 _"She does?" Arnold asked._

 _"Well, of course." Buckley smiled. "I was a little afraid that you'd probably take advantage of her..."_

 _"Sir, I would never hurt Rhonda's feelings!" Arnold said in worry._

 _"Relax, son. I know you wouldn't dare." Buckley laughed. "Heck, I know if it came down to it, I trust you more than I do the other boys when it comes to hanging around Rhonda."_

 _"What is wrong with some of them?" Arnold asked._

 _"Not that there's anything wrong, per se, but... I feel that I know there are few that may not be safe around my daughter, or even get a chance to hurt my little girl..." Buckley said. "She told me how she broke up with two other boys due to freak accidents... I have to say, I'm glad she isn't hanging with Sid or Harold anymore... except for school assignments, but nevertheless..."_

 _"Sir?" Arnold looked up to Buckley as the limo stopped near the boarding house._

 _Buckley gave a smile as he opened the door. "I know that just like tonight, she'll be comfortable in your arms..."_

 _Arnold gave a blush._

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Yeah, I did..." Arnold said, blushing a bit.

"Well... I was wondering if you want to come by my house again tonight... or it doesn't have to be your house, it can be the boarding house too." Rhonda smiled.

"You don't mind going back to the boarding house after what happened?" Arnold asked.

"Arnold, we were poor and I was not in my right mind." Rhonda said.

Arnold paused as he gave a smile. "Sure, Rhonda. Let's do more planning at my house."

"Perfect!" Rhonda smiled as the two laughed.

* * *

Behind them, Gerald stared at the two, then at Arnold's occasional face and smile... before making a connection with wide eyes. "Dude... no way! Arnold likes likes Rhonda?"

Curly stopped hearing the tune in his head as the words registered to him. He frowned, but didn't give any indication as he lifted his glasses. Gerald didn't notice as he raised an eyebrow. "Huh, I didn't see that coming."

Curly, on the other hand, looked in shock between Arnold and Rhonda as he thought to himself. "Arnold... in love with Rhonda... my Rhonda? The Rhonda I love? The girl of my dreams? The apple of my eye? The cream in my coffee?"

And then he said, out loud to himself. "...uh-oh... this is not good for my plans for the future."

* * *

That's chapter four done! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. Internal Thoughts

Here is the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A little later that day, at lunch, Arnold and Rhonda were sitting next to each other as they were resuming their discussion.

"You know, Arnold, I've been thinking..." Rhonda started as Arnold looked up in curiosity. "About the intimate get-together-slash-party. I was wondering..."

"Yes?" Arnold asked.

"How do we approach the matter?" Rhonda asked. "I mean, obviously, I want all my lovely friends to have a great time... but I'm not sure whether we should just have an individual party or..."

"A party where you have to invite a date?" Arnold said, not realizing what he just said.

"What?" Rhonda said in shock.

Arnold blushed as he said, "What I mean to say is, maybe we can do a party where you have to... take a date or you're not coming in?"

"Hmmm..." Rhonda paused. "Kind of extreme, don't you think?"

Arnold looked down. "Sorry..."

"Actually, having a date to take may not be a bad idea." Rhonda smiled, nodding. "If we could... yeah, yeah, I think I can definitely work with that!"

"You would?" Arnold asked, then smiled. "Hey, that's great! Because it really fits in with some other ideas in mind. Remember the Dino Spumoni music I mentioned earlier?"

"Make it our slow-moving dance music?" Rhonda smiled. "I think I know where you're going with this..."

The two laughed as they continued talking with each other.

Meanwhile, nearby, Curly was keeping a close eye on Arnold and Rhonda as he was holding binoculars and adjusting them.

"This is going to be trouble..." Curly groaned. "I can't believe that little football head has his eyes on my Rhonda!"

Curly paused as he muttered to himself, "Well, at least she's not in love with him..."

Curly sighed. "But I really don't want to take that chance... I don't know how, but I just hope something goes wrong in the relationship... I mean, I was patient around Sid and Harold when they had their time in the sunlight with Rhonda... but... just... ugh!"

Curly decided to move one table closer as he tried to get within hearing range.

"So it's settled, then?" Rhonda asked as Arnold nodded.

"Yeah, I think we got the idea. We'll send out party invitations, and hopefully the people with dates come over for the intimate get-together-slash-party." Arnold smiled.

"That's awesome, Arnold!" Rhonda smiled as she gave him a hug. Arnold blushed as he returned the quick hug before the two separated. "Okay, well, I guess any last minute plans, we can make over at the boarding house, just so we can have a quick review."

"Sounds good to me." Arnold smiled as the bell rang. "Well, I guess we better get back to Mr. Simmons' class. You want to walk together?"

"Sure." Rhonda said as the two got up together. Curly frowned as he continued tailing them.

Arnold smiled as he thought, _"So, it seems pretty normal... just me and Rhonda, on a walk back from class. Gosh, she truly is a sweet girl... I mean, when you look past her fashionista personality, you can see that she's really sweet. I guess that's why I like her like her... there I go again with that like like thing. I known Rhonda my whole life, why am I like liking her now?"_

 _"Arnold is a really sweet guy..."_ Rhonda thought as the two walked together. _"Personally, I think the girls are missing out on how adorable and cute Arnold really is. Oh my gosh, is he blushing? I think he's blushing. Still, he is so adorable when he blushes... and quite a handsome guy, too. I know my parents like him, and so do I..."_

Rhonda paused as she looked at Arnold. _"You know, Arnold has always been there for everyone, including me... and why not? He's always been classified as the nice guy. I guess Lila is qualified as the nice girl, but let's face it, nicest of all goes straight to Arnold. I really do like him. He's so sweet, unlike Sid and Harold. Ugh, and especially Curly. How I managed to let Curly talk me into being his girlfriend for that week, I'll never forget... well, it doesn't matter... I'm with a guy I really like..."_

Rhonda yelped as she blushed. _"Did I just say I really like Arnold? Well, I admit he's nice, but... wow... hmmm... I wonder if..."_

Rhonda immediately clasped her hand on Arnold's as she smiled. _"It feels nice..."_

Arnold noticed Rhonda holding his hand as he gulped. _"She's holding my hand, but it could probably mean anything. Maybe she's a little nervous or something... or maybe she like likes me back? Is that a possibility? I mean, I don't have a lot of luck with girls I like like, I don't know how this one is going to be different..."_

Curly, following the two, looked like he was about to freak out. _"Those two are holding hands! They are holding hands! This is bad, this is VERY bad!"_

Pretty soon, they reached Mr. Simmons' classroom as the two let go of each other's hands as they took their seats. Curly sighed in relief as he sat down as he thought to himself. _"Okay, I'm calm now, I'm calm... but how am I going to get Arnold to break up with Rhonda before their relationship begins? Obviously, I need a plan..."_

Curly paused to think. _"Hmm... didn't Rhonda and Arnold say they were planning a party where they take a date?"_

Curly smiled. _"Yes, yes, my plan is coming to fruition! All I have to do is sneak into the party with a date, then I ruin Arnold and Rhonda as a couple for life, and then they break up! But who am I supposed to take out with me..."_

"Ow!" Curly heard Arnold say.

In the corner of his eye, he noticed Arnold frowning, rubbing his head. Curly then turned a bit to see Helga snickering a bit as she put the straw back in her backpack.

Curly then got an idea as he smiled. An awful idea. Curly got a wonderful, awful idea as he gave the biggest Chuck Jones slasher smirk of the century. Curly then shook his head as he chuckled at his idea. _"Bingo! But I'll wait until the invitations get passed out... and then I strike!"_

Curly laughed. Oh, this was going to be a sweet plan!

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. Helga's COOL With This?

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The following day, Rhonda was giving out invitations to everyone in her class as she gave Helga one.

Helga, in curiosity, picked it up as she read it. "Hmm... looks like princess is throwing another party again..."

Helga then started reading the invitation. "Let me see, blah blah blah, intimate get-together, blah blah blah, bring date, blah blah blah, whatever..."

Helga was about to toss the invitation away... when she did a double take and read it again. "Bring a date? Whoa! Rhonda never usually goes this route..."

Helga then noticed Arnold and Rhonda talking as they gave some nods. But Helga wasn't paying attention to Rhonda, rather, more paying attention to Arnold. Helga smiled as she pulled out her brand new pink book and started writing a new poem as she thought to herself, _"Oh, my sweet blonde haired boy, how I wish I had the guts to ask you out, but alas, I fear for our status quo... will the torment ever end!"_

She then heard the bell ringing as she yelped, putting the book away as Mr. Simmons came into the class, ready to begin teaching. Helga sighed as she muttered, "Just when I was getting something good..."

* * *

Pretty soon, it became recess time as all the fourth graders ran out to the playground to have some fun activities. In that time, Arnold and Rhonda walked out as Arnold asked, "So, anybody thinking about going to the party so far?"

"Well, I thought I overheard Lila say something about bringing a new friend she met." Rhonda explained. "Nadine's also considering either Peapod or Tucker... honestly, she can't really decide who she likes more... that's the free spirit in her, I guess."

"Yeah, Gerald said he's going to try to get Phoebe to go out with him." Arnold started talking as Phoebe was walking past the two and stopped for a second as she listened in on that part. "Gerald won't admit it, but I think he like likes Phoebe."

Phoebe gave a little giggle as she listened closely.

"What about you, Rhonda? Have you considered... well... finding a date?" Arnold asked.

"Well... not really. I mean, we've been so focused on the party, I guess I never found time to think about it." Rhonda sighed. "Honestly, I'm not sure who I'd bring..."

"Well... that's a shame, because I was wondering if you'd like to be my date... just as friends?" Arnold asked.

Phoebe nearly dropped her backpack in shock upon hearing those words uttered out of Arnold's mouth. Did she just hear Arnold ask the most popular girl in the entire fourth grade class on a date? She carefully picked up her glasses to polish them in shock.

"Wh-wha-really?" Rhonda said in surprise. "I mean, don't get me wrong, Arnold, that's sweet, but... what's with the sudden move?" Rhonda asked.

"W-w-well, you know I haven't had the best luck in finding the right girls, and even when I do, they don't usually return the sentiments, so, I was..." Arnold looked down. "I probably screwed it up, didn't I? Sorry I a-"

Rhonda giggled as she saw Arnold blushing. She took Arnold by the chin and lifted his head to her eye level. "Arnold, I would LOVE to be your date!"

Phoebe dropped her glasses in shock. Did she just hear Rhonda ACCEPTING Arnold's offer?

"R-really?" Arnold said in shock, then gave a smile. "That's great, Rhonda! Thanks!"

"Hey, you helped me planned the intimate get-together! It's only fair we at least be the starting couple... well, you know what I mean." Rhonda blushed.

"Well, thanks, Rhonda! I'll be looking forward to the party." Arnold smiled as he and Rhonda leaned close.

"I'll be looking forward to the same, darling." Rhonda giggled.

As Arnold and Rhonda left, Phoebe looked towards the pair of friends, nay, a boy and a girl who agreed to be the starting couple for the intimate get-together, walking off to the monkey bars. Phoebe yelped. "How am I going to explain this to Helga?"

Phoebe then took a deep breath as she shook her head. "Well... I can't beat around the bush, I just have to tell her the truth... hopefully she's not too mad..."

* * *

"For what reason do I have for your lovely eyes to shine through?" Helga asked as she gave a sigh... until she heard heavy breathing. Helga sighed, and without even needing to guess who was doing the heavy breathing, just made a fist and punched Brainy behind her.

"How does Brainy ALWAYS come in at the oddest moments?" Helga groaned as she was starting to walk off until she bumped into someone as she fell over.

"Arno-" Helga was starting to gasp... but then blinked in confusion. "Wait... Curly? Usually, it's Arnold I bump into!"

Curly smiled as he got up. "Ah, Miss Helga Geraldine Pataki, I am glad I caught you!"

"How did you get a hold of my middle name?" Helga raised an eyebrow. "Nobody knows that except my parents, my older sister, and Phoebe!"

"That's not important right now!" Curly said, still giving that smile.

"Actually, it kind of is!" Helga glared.

"What is important right now is to congratulate you!" Curly said as he shook Helga's hand.

"...on what?" Helga raised an eyebrow. "On being part of a revenge scheme?"

"Eh... something along those lines... but you are the first girl I am ever going to ask to be my date for Rhonda's intimate get-together! So, Helga Pataki, will you go out with me?"

Helga jumped in shock as she stared at Curly. "...wait. What? Are you joking?"

"No joke! I have chosen you for my date, Miss Pataki! Lucky you!" Curly smiled.

Helga glared. "Listen bucko, I don't know what caused you to see something in me, but you know very well I don't do dating! Forget it!"

"Come on Helga, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity!" Curly begged as Helga rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right, you're probably just using me just to get closer to Rhonda!" Helga called out.

"No!" Curly laughed, then paused. "Oh, wait. Yeah... yeah, that's basically why I'm asking you out, so that Rhonda will get jealous and ditch her date!"

"Find some other girl to help you with that plan, because I'm not getting involved!" Helga started to march right off.

"B-but..." Curly groaned. "Great! How am I going to break Rhonda up with Arnold!"

Hearing that sentence stopped Helga dead in her tracks as her eyes widened. She then backed up as she turned to Curly. "Wait a minute, bucko. Did you just say Rhonda's date is ARNOLD?"

"Yes." Curly nodded.

"The resident football head? The goody two-shoes? THAT Arnold?" Helga said in shock and fear.

"That's right. I've seen these two hanging out lately, and made a connection that they MAY be going out!" Curly explained.

Helga just stared at Curly with a blank expression... then started to laugh. "Oh, that is rich! That is the most hilarious joke I have ever heard in my whole life!"

"What?" Curly asked in confusion.

"Rhonda Lloyd, the princess of our school, falling in love with Arnold, the good guy with no rich status to his name?" Helga laughed. "Come on, Curly, you can do better than that. I mean the day Arnold and Rhonda are going out together is the day that Eugene wins at dodgeball!"

"Helga, Helga!" Phoebe said as she took a deep breath and ran over to the talking Helga and Curly.

"Make it quick, Pheebs, me and Curly are in the middle of something." Helga said.

"But it is very important you know!" Phoebe said in worry. "Ice Cream asked Rhonda out on a date for the intimate get-together, and she said yes!"

Helga's eyes widened in shock... and then laughed. "Oh wow, how did you manage to convince Phoebe to do it, Curly?"

"Uh, Helga, I'm not telling a joke. That really happened." Phoebe frowned.

"Come on, Phoebe, you and I both know that the day that Ice Cream actually goes out with a girl who accepts him is the day Eugene..." Helga started.

"Guys, guys!" Sid called as everyone turned to him. "Something unbelievable happened! Eugene Horowitz actually won a dodgeball game! EUGENE! Who'd have thought it!"

Helga's eyes widened as she saw Harold and Stinky lifting Eugene up as Eugene was smiling at the small victory he had.

Phoebe and Curly looked at each other in worry, then at Helga. Helga then took a deep breath as she said, "So... you say you still wanted a date, Curly?"

"Yep..." Curly said.

"Sure. Why not?" Helga shrugged.

Phoebe's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

Curly's eyes shined in delight behind his sunglasses. "You will not regret it, my little blonde haired sweetheart!"

"Yeah, yeah, just pick me up at my house on Saturday at two! Don't be late!" Helga said as she heard the class bell ring. "Come on, Phoebe, we better get back to our classrooms."

"Uh, coming..." Phoebe said as she and Helga ran off.

Curly smirked as he said to himself, "Yes, Phase One of my plan... accomplished..."

* * *

"...I can't believe you just accepted to be Curly's date..." Phoebe said in shock. "I'm sorry I'm breaking this to you, Helga, but..."

"Phoebe, it's cool." Helga sighed. "I knew it was bound to happen sometime, anyway."

Phoebe stared in surprise. "Wait... Ice Cream is going out with Rhonda, and you're not even angry at this? Who are you, and what did you do to the real Helga?"

"Pheebs, relax, I'm still me." Helga said. "I'm just taking a little, calmer approach. You see, one of my visits with Dr. Bliss involved some talks about the times I pursued Ice Cream. She suggested that while it is healthy to like someone, it's not EXACTLY healthy to stalk them, being obsessive to the point where I call him my God."

"Yeah, you do that quite a bit." Phoebe said. "Oh, sorry..."

"Eh, it's all right. I thought about it, and while I do want Ice Cream to return my feelings, I will admit, even I don't know my own feelings. I mean, when I confessed to him on the FTi building, I got scared back there. I was afraid to admit my feelings, but I did anyway... and I think I freaked Ice Cream out... I mean, I know we tossed it aside as a 'heat of the moment' thing, but I still wanted to be with him. I also told Dr. Bliss of the times I had trying to make sure Ice Cream didn't get in contact with Ruth at the Cheese Festival AND how I tried to break up Ice Cream and Lila ever since Ice Cream randomly decided he liked her liked her..."

"Which was caused from Lila returning feelings Ice Cream ORIGINALLY didn't have for Lila, because of a message that YOU wrote, by the way, just because you overheard Rhonda talking with Nadine and Lila and erased your own name and replaced it..." Phoebe listed.

"I get it, I get it, it was my own fault, moving on!" Helga sighed. "Anyway, I told her I realize it wasn't right to sabotage it, but I did it anyway... all because of my seething jealousy. Dr. Bliss told me that the way to calm my jealousy issues would be to not think about it... express it in some form... I told her about my poems, and she said it was a good example... and she was right. Once I focused on the poetry, I knew I had the jealousy issue countered."

"Really, so you're not mad about Rhonda and Ice Cream going out?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm a little mad, but I know that this is Ice Cream's decision... I'm not going to force him to decide... if he and Rhonda work out, good for them." Helga said. "I can always move on and find someone else..."

"Oh... well, I'm glad to hear you're not angry about this." Phoebe sighed. "But... then why did you accept to be Curly's date? It would be the perfect opportunity for you to try to split up Ice Cream and Rhonda..."

"That's what the old me would have done." Helga sighed. "No, I accepted to be Curly's date for another reason."

"Why's that?" Phoebe asked.

Helga sighed. "I'm afraid he's going to hurt Ice Cream physically and emotionally in some way if he forces Rhonda to fall out of love with him... I'm going to be Curly's date so that I can keep him in line!"

"Wow..." Phoebe said. "That is a surprisingly mature decision for you, Helga."

"It's a little tough, but I know I can do it!" Helga said. "Phoebe, think you and Chocolate Cake can help me out with that? Don't tell Chocolate Cake my reasons..."

"No problem." Phoebe nodded. "Chocolate Cake is planning on asking me out, anyway..."

"Cool!" Helga said. "And Phoebe, this conversation is between us, so keep it on the hush-hush!"

"Hush-hushing!" Phoebe said in her adorable voice as the two entered the classroom.

* * *

And that's chapter six done! How'd you like it? I know, not a lot of Arnda moments, but I promise, they'll be a lot more in the next chapter! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	7. Planning A Girls Night with An Escort

Here's the next chapter of this fic! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Curly was keeping an eye out as school was being let out as he watched from the side to see Arnold and Rhonda going outside.

"There's my real sweetheart... and there's the rival that has my sweetheart's affection!" Curly growled as he put the binoculars down and pulled out a spitball as he tried aiming.

"You know, Rhonda, it's nice that we get to hang out." Arnold said as he and Rhonda stopped and waited for their bus.

"Isn't it? Well, obviously." Rhonda gave a laugh. "I mean, who wouldn't want to hang out with you, you're like, one of the sweetest people that I've ever met."

"You really think I'm... er, sweet?" Arnold said, looking up at Rhonda as Rhonda took his hand.

"Of course. You're a very lucky guy, Arnold. You're like, one of the few boys I've seen that has very good personality traits... unlike Sid, Harold, Curly... all the other boys, I think you're unique in your own way." Rhonda explained as Helga and Phoebe walked out.

Phoebe noticed Curly pulling out the spitball and tapped Helga on the shoulder, pointing it towards her. Helga nodded as he took her own spitball and spat it out at Curly, causing him to yelp, dropping his own spitball straw.

"Okay, it's official! We can't leave Arnold and Rhonda alone for more than a few minutes. We'll have to keep with them the whole day until we get them home safely." Helga whispered to Phoebe.

"How?" Phoebe asked.

Phoebe and Helga looked at each other... then snapped their fingers.

"HEY, ARNOLD!" Helga yelled, causing Arnold and Rhonda to jump as they turned to see Helga and Phoebe coming up.

"What is it, Helga?" Arnold said, rubbing his ears.

"Is it true what the rumors say about you and Princess here?" Helga asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What rumors?" Rhonda asked. "I'm the gossip queen, I should know about rumors!"

"This became fairly recent, but the rumor mill stated that you two happened to be... dating." Phoebe explained.

Rhonda and Arnold's eyes widened as both of them were trying to deny it. "What? No, of course not, we're just friends! We-"

Arnold and Rhonda turned to each other, and blushed as Arnold said, "That is, to say..."

"We may be hanging around each other, but we're not "dating"." Rhonda explained.

Helga and Phoebe raised their eyebrows as they shook their heads. Helga said, "Funny, we heard from the rumor mill that you two agreed to go on a date to the party this Saturday..."

"Just as friends, I assure you!" Arnold blushed.

"Of course! We both agreed we do the 'starting couple' thing just to get it started." Rhonda said.

"Hmm... shame that's not true then." Helga shrugged as the bus came up. "It would be interesting to see how the two of you would develop such a... very interesting relationship."

"Is there a reason you two are here, aside from the Arnold-slash-Rhonda relationship rumors?" Arnold asked as the four of them got on the bus.

"Well, actually, yes. We were wondering what advice you can give the two of us." Helga said as she and Phoebe followed Arnold and Rhonda into the bus as Rhonda and Arnold sat in the front, with Phoebe and Helga sitting behind them.

Outside, as the bus departed, Curly frowned as he waved his hand. "Curses!"

* * *

"What type of advice do you need?" Rhonda raised an eyebrow, out of mere curiosity.

"Well... I recently got asked out by a guy, but I'm honestly a little nervous." Helga explained. "I said yes to him, but I don't know how I can impress him."

Arnold raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Do you like the guy, Helga?"

"Well... more or less, yes. I asked Phoebe about it, but she couldn't figure out a good situation... so we thought to come to you Arnold... and I guess you too, Rhonda, since you know perfectly well about the 'perfect matches'." Helga explained.

Rhonda gave a smirk. "Well, I do secretly like to find a potential in a cute couple, I can't complain that much... who's the guy?"

"Helga's going out with Curly." Phoebe smiled as Helga shook her head.

"Traitor, you said you wouldn't tell!" Helga laughed as she put a hand on Phoebe's shoulder.

Arnold and Rhonda shook their heads in shock as Rhonda said, "Curly? Really?"

Helga sighed. "Yeah, it's basically him. He asked me out on a date and I said yes to him."

"Do you know why he went to you first? He usually goes to me first and tries to flirt with me..." Rhonda said, uncomfortably.

Arnold, upon hearing that, frowned. "Yeah, it's kind of strange. I know Curly had a major crush on Rhonda..."

"Apparently, he moved on, I guess." Helga shrugged. "Guess I'm the person he has his eye on now."

"Still pretty suspicious. You might want to keep an eye on that one, Helga." Rhonda said.

"I already am. Thanks though, Rhonda." Helga said.

As the girls and Arnold continued talking about what was going on, the bus stopped as Arnold noticed that the bus moved on, Helga did not get off. "Uh, Helga, isn't this your stop?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm stopping somewhere else... we're thinking about going to..." Helga paused.

"...the mall!" Phoebe smiled.

"We have a mall?" Helga whispered to Phoebe.

"Oh wow, I haven't been there in a while! I do need to get a new dress for the party!" Rhonda smiled.

Hearing the words 'new dress' caused Arnold to snap into an imagination mode as he was trying to imagine what Rhonda would look like in a pretty dress.

"You know, maybe I should go along with you guys... as escorts!" Rhonda smiled. "After all, I am also a dress expert!"

"Really? Well, you don't have-" Phoebe started before Helga clamped a hand over her mouth.

"All right, come along if you wish!" Helga smiled. "Hey, football head, want to stick with us?"

"M-me? You're asking ME to go with you girls? I don't know, I don't want to be a fourth wheel in your girls' day..." Arnold said.

"There's a lot to do in the mall we're going to!" Rhonda smiled. "There's an arcade in the mall that I'm sure will keep you occupied until we're done shopping! We'll pick you up once we're done!"

"Well..." Arnold paused.

"We can even stop for dinner afterwards..." Helga smirked. "If Rhonda doesn't mind buying for us..."

Rhonda gave a smile as she giggled. "Nah, I don't mind at all. What do you say?"

Arnold looked at the three... and nodded. "Okay, that's a deal. Sounds like fun!"

"Cool!" Helga, Phoebe and Rhonda smiled as Rhonda pulled Arnold close to her.

And with that, the bus started going on its way towards the mall.

* * *

And we end our seventh chapter! How'd you like it? Sorry I took a while to get back to this one, I was a bit busy! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
